Ken 10/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey meets Ben 10. episode starts in Bellwood in the future Ryan F-Freeman: We don't have time for this. his Keyblade at Vulkanus falls on the floor Crash Bandicoot: There is no way my friends and I miss Ben 10,000's son's birthday. So, why you should have a holiday in the Null Void? Future Four Arms: Yeah! Four Arms changes to Ben 10,000 and the Null Void egg traps Vulkanus Connor Lacey: Gotcha. Sci-Ryan: Yup. Ben 10,000: Some scum can't take a hint. Now, then let's head back. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. We got a party to visit. head to the HQ Sci-Ryan: Crash told you we wouldn't miss Ken's party. Grandpa Max: Welcome back, everyone. Ryan F-Freeman: Is my son with Kenny? Grandap Max: Why don't you see for yourself. Tennyson is talking to his friends, including Ryan's son named "Arthur F-Freeman" Sci-Ryan: Oh. I guess Kenny is with his friends, including Ryan's son, Arthur. Brian the Crocodile: Guess that makes me his uncle. Connor Lacey: And there must be Ryan's daughter, Jessica F-Freeman. Matau T. Monkey: Is she Meg's daughter as well? Connor Lacey: Yep. Arthur F-Freeman: Hi, Dad! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Arthur. Your friend, Kenny only turn ten once. Arthur F-Freeman: Yeah. I guess so. Ryan and the others: Happy birthday, Kenny! song story continues in the HQ Jessica F-Freeman: So, Daddy. You think you met someone from the past? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. He is me from Cybertron. Plus I think he thinks Earth is his homeworld. Sci-Ryan: There are Matau's and Carmelita's son and Daughter, Orion T. Monkey and Penny Fox. Kenny Tennyson: The alarm sounded and my dad just springs into action and saves the day. Billy: Wow! My dad is just a boring old dentist. Penny Fox: Dad, I hope your master did help Gwen some time. Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Penny. She will be here. Kenny Tennyson: Guess you're right, Matau. (Future) appears Gwen (Future): Kenneth Tennyson. Kenny Tennyson: Aunt Gwendolyn! Orion T. Monkey: She looks awesome. Matau What mission is she on, Father? Matau T. Monkey: I think she is on a mission in some planet. Ben 10,000: He's right. Gwen (Future): I just bought Kenny something. rock dog comes through the portal Crash Bandicoot: Cool. A pet for Ken. Arther F-Freeman: Thanks, Aunt Gwen. Connor Lacey: I remembered her magic, when she's in the past. pulls out a birthday cake for Kenny Ryan F-Freeman: Us too. Ryan and the others: Happy birthday, Kenny. (Future) disappears Arthur F-Freeman: This is fun, Kenny. Kenny Tennyson: You got that right, Arthur. high fives Evil Ryan's and Agalope's son, Galvin Sci-Ryan: Attaboy, Galvin. Galvin: So, Dad did reform because of your father, Arthur? Arthur F-Freeman: Yes. Jessica F-Freeman: Maybe I think we can have Ken to open some presents since it's his birthday. Arthur F-Freeman: Good idea, sis. son, James gives Kenny a box. Kenny presses a button and the box transforms to a hoverboard Kenny Tennyson: Nice! Thanks, James. James Monkey: Your welcome, Kenny. At least my dad is a made siren and Mom an Equestrain mermaid. That makes me a Equestrian Mersiren. Galvin: That's nice, James. Where is Sci-Ryan's and Evil Anna's son, Tom? Shadows appears Tom Shadows: Here I am! Sci-Ryan: Oh, Tom. You little siren boy. Tom Shadows: Sorry, I'm late. Arthur F-Freeman: That's alright, pal. brings a box for Kenny. Kenny pressed the button and the box turns into a Kenny Tennyson: Cool. An Aqua Limp Vader. Thank you, Tom. Tom Shadows: No problem, Kenny. Ryan F-Freeman: There is one gift you might like, Ken. Your father wanted you to have it. [Ryan shows Kenny a pod and it opens up to reveal an Omnitrx. Kenny looks at it and it latch itself on Kenny' wrist Kenny Tennyson: Yes! My own Omnitrix! Galvin: Awesome. Kenny Tennyson: Thanks. Which one of 10,000 alien hero should I try frist? Ben 10,000: Which one of 10 alien heroes. If I started with ten, so will you. Tom Shadows: Let me think for you, Ken. Four Arms. Way Big. Dimondhead. Oh. Atomix. I think it's perfect. Ben 10,000: Actually, I've added ten for you. Ryan F-Freeman: And there is also Wildvine, Buzzshock, Spitter, Snakepit and Sandbox. Oh. And the other two. Shellhead and Toepick. Kenny Tennyson: Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But, if you don't like it. Kenny Tennyson: No, Ryan. You and Dad gotta at least trade Toepick for.. I don't know. Grey Matter? Ryan F-Freeman: You got yourself a deal. Ben 10,000 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts